The Dragon Operative
by S.C Kilmartin
Summary: When Charlie met Kayleigh he fell hard. But these two light hearted wild spirits have to find their place and their fight in the second great wizarding war. They have to fight for whats right, for family, and for love. Hoping it doesnt change who they are. *Lots of smut and adventure*
1. Pop!

Pop!

The loud sound of apparation made Ginny and Harry jump apart from their heated embrace. With all the emotions both Ginny and Harry were feeling you would think that Ginny would have been furious at the intrusion. She had finally gotten Harry to forget the hunt for Voldemort, the war, his insistent need to protect her all of it for just a few fleeting moments. And here was someone ruining it. But when Ginny looked up her expression completely changed. Because the person standing in the doorway was her absolute favorite brother Charlie.

He had a glint of laughter in his eyes at the predicament he accidentally stumbled upon. And his face broke out in a huge grin that very much matched the look on Ginny's face at them being reunited after such a long time.

Ginny's emotions about Harry and her missing of her wild dragon taming brother had tears brimming in her eyes as she rushed from Harry's side to embrace Charlie.

He gripped his little sister tightly before addressing Harry over Ginny's shoulder, "oi mate I know you're the chosen one and everything but this is my favorite sister!"

Harry's face was as red as could be and he couldn't meet Charlie's eyes. He stuttered but before he could answer Ron was behind Charlie and Ginny with Hermione on his tail. And he knew exactly what had just been happening.

Charlie rolled his eyes at his grumpy little brother and pulled him for a hug as well laughing, "Come off it Ron it really isn't that big a deal. Love is in the air it's Bill and Fleur's wedding after all."

"What would you know Charlie you've always got a gaggle of girls chasing you." Ron grumbled grumpily.

Hermione who was sheepish around the unfamiliar older Weasley brother was shaken out of her shyness by Ron's rude comment. She smacked him on the arm chastising, "Ronald!"

Her reasoning for that of course was the woman who had apparated in with Charlie. Standing beside him watching the whole exchange with amusement akin to the look on Charlie's face was a curvaceous blonde with wild hair. She wore quite casual clothes like Charlie and had the same very laid back aura about her. Ginny thought to herself this girl kind of reminded her of a female Charlie.

"Family," Charlie addressed the group, "this is Kayleigh. Kayl these are my youngest siblings Ginny and Ron and their mates Harry and Hermione."

Kayl smiled at the group but couldn't say anything over Mrs. Weasley shouting up the stairs in excitement "Charlie Weasley is that you I hear!"


	2. Feel

It was no shock to any of the Weasleys that Mrs. Weasley was always frazzled by her second oldest boy's wild and cavalier nature. She just wanted him to settle down and move back home. Whenever he was home cutting his hair and dressing respectibly as well as when he was going to find a nice girl were always the main topics of conversation. It both annoyed Charlie to no end and at the same time warmed a spot in his heart for his mum. He knows she means well she just can't fathom her wild son.

That's not to mean she isn't proud of Charlie and all his work and accomplishments in Romanian with the Dragons because she is. But no Weasley had ever seen her stuttering with quite so large a completely unconcealed grin as when Charlie came down the stairs to greet her with a woman next to him.

As a mother of seven her emotions were definitely erratic though. Upon gushing and greeting them both she did manage to snap out of her warm locked gaze on Kayleigh to push Charlie into a chair and threaten to chop all his long hair right out of its ponytail.

Kayleigh was laughing without abandon at the display and had to calm herself down as she smiled warmly at this wild man she loves and his incredibly cooky family she was exstatic to meet.

Every Weasley handled meeting Kayleigh in their own way as Charlie has never brought a girl around before. There was a lighthearted and nervous energy Charlie's arrival had brought to the house that was parting the looming storm clouds of the war if only for a brief time.

But Kayleigh was relieved as the excitement of Charlie's arrival moved to the anticipation of Harry's birthday celebration. She wasn't one for having quite so much attention on her even if she was over the moon about meeting Charlie's family.

As focus died away from the couple Charlie was able to snag Kayleigh away to a secluded spot on the burrow grounds. "Finally gotcha all to myself," Charlie's eyes glinted bright against his tan freckled face as his arm captured Kayl's waist.

She bit her lip with a mischievous glint and took Charlie by surprise by pushing him off balance and sending them both toppling down to the grass. She laughed as they rolled around and wrestled finally resting with Charlie's crotch pinned underneath either side of Kayl's legs.

This was a position the couple found themselves in often and they both knew this was going to go one of two ways. But with the enormity of Kayl meeting the family it tipped into a lighthearted predicament.

Kayl had both of Charlie's hands clasped in hers and she played with them round and round like you would the pedals of a bicycle as she spoke. "I really like your family. They're zany and sweet and this house has such an energy I'm not used to."

Charlie listened attentively to Kayl's feelings on his family. He didn't have a large past of serious relationships. Which led many to believe he was quite the ladies man. Which wasn't entirely the case. Sure Charlie was a good flirt and had had his fair share of casual sex, but it was rarely actually something Charlie actively pursued. And he most definitely always treated women with respect. The teasing from his brothers and other males actually quite irked him, but there wasn't much he could do about it so he just brushed it off. The real truth was he hadn't met a woman with confidence, humor, lighthearted nature, and a heart for adventure that was the only kind of partner that would suit Charlie. The very few serious relationships Charlie has in the past we're short lived, his work as a dragon tamer always got in the way one way or another. But that all changed when Kayleigh joined the magizoologist team in Romanian and waltzed into his life. He was knocked off his feet smitten with her from the moment he met her.

Charlie was jared from his thoughts feeling Kayl grind down on him mischievously. "Oi you listening to me Weasley? Where'd you go?"

"I'm right here," Charlie abandoned all concersation running his hands with pressure up her thighs and grabbing a hip with one hand and ghosting his finger over the front of her sex through her jeans with the other hand. Kayl immediately pushed her hips softly forward catching herself with her hands braced on Charlie's muscled chest.

But before they could go any further they were stopped mid grind by Bill's voice booming across the yard, "Oi Charlie can you come give us some help with dinner setup?!"

Charlie groaned and loosened his grip on Kayleigh's hips, "damn." Charlie made no effort to move so Kayleigh hopped up and reached her hand down to help him up. Charlie rolled his eyes and dragged his hand through his hair while trying to fix his boner, which Kayleigh found incredibly sexy. But they both had to take a deep breath before heading over to help the rest of the family with the birthday party decorations. "Nobody ever gets a moment to themselves with my family."


End file.
